


At the End of the Day

by uritaeyeon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #FallenVibes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, akhirnya utang buat day-day ini lunas juga huhu, bisa fokus tugas kuliah, fxck college life, tinggal fokus day 5 sama day 8 yang entah mau dibuat apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Orang bilang, katanya kalau terlalu lama berjauhan, rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh sepasang kekasih lama-kelamaan juga akan ikut menjauh dan pada akhirnya, hubungan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Itulah kenapa banyak pasangan yang tidak sanggup melakukan hubungan jarak jauh atau gagal dalam berhubungan jarak jauh.





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah hasil karya Matsui Yuusei.
> 
> A/N: Ditulis untuk #FallenVibes; Day 6 – It’s Definitely You, Day 7 – Strange Island, Day 9 – Beauty of Simplicity, Day 10 – More Distance, Less Love, Day 11 – Serendipity.

 

Orang bilang, katanya kalau terlalu lama berjauhan, rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh sepasang kekasih lama-kelamaan juga akan ikut menjauh dan pada akhirnya, hubungan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Itulah kenapa banyak pasangan yang tidak sanggup melakukan hubungan jarak jauh atau gagal dalam berhubungan jarak jauh.

Itu kalau hubungan jarak jauh.

Tapi aku, kami tinggal satu kota, rumah kami berdua pun bisa dijangkau hanya dengan satu kali naik bis—hanya melewati satu halte—namun rasanya karena sudah dua bulan ini minim komunikasi, aku dan Karma-kun terasa sangat jauh.

Atau mungkin, aku hanya kesepian?

Pekerjaanku sebagai peneliti sering menahanku di laboratorium. Tak terhitung berapa banyaknya waktu yang kuhabiskan di sini hanya untuk meneliti mengenai obat kanker terbaru yang sedang aku dan timku kembangkan. Aku senang, tentu saja. Hanya saja karena sepanjang hari melihat orang yang sama terus-menerus, setiap membuka mata yang kau lihat hanya dinding putih, siapa pun pasti akan jenuh; bahkan ketika aku hanya melihat jas lab putihku yang menggantung.

Di saat seperti itu, aku merasa ingin sekali menghubungi Karma-kun. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya walau sebentar. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia sedang sibuk. Dalam dua minggu dia bahkan bisa tiga kali ke luar kota—dan aku tahu aku tak bisa sembarangan menghubunginya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Karma-kun, karirnya saat ini sedang bagus-bagusnya. Dia jenius dan terakhir yang kudengar sekitar tiga mingguan lalu, dia akan segera mendapatkan promosi.

Aku turut senang mendengarnya.

Aku juga sangat senang ketika dia meneleponku ketika baru pulang kerja hanya untuk mengatakan, ‘Aku merindukanmu, Okuda-san.’

Hanya kalimat sesederhana itu, aku tahu kalau bukan aku saja yang merindukannya.

Tapi apalah yang bisa kulakukan, kami sama-sama sibuk dan komunikasi terakhir kami adalah hampir seminggu lalu dan itu pun hanya satu jam melalui telepon. Bagiku itu singkat, apalagi kami terbiasa berbicara minimal selama dua jam. Ah, berbicara seperti ini membuatku semakin merindukannya.

Sekarang bulan Februari dan satu minggu menjelang hari Valentine, melihat pasangan kekasih di setiap sudut kota Tokyo, toko yang menjual makanan khas Valentine, warna merah muda yang menghias kota, meski aku punya kekasih, rasanya aku tetap sendirian. Salah satu teman setimku sering diantar-jemput oleh kekasihnya ke tempat kerja, kadang kalau melihat dia, aku juga jadi ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku menyuruh Karma-kun. Rumah kami memang tak terlalu jauh, namun tempat kerja kami terletak cukup berjauhan. Tempat kerjaku agak sedikit di pinggiran kota, berbeda dengan kantor Karma-kun.

Jadi, maka dari itu aku selalu berjalan kaki menuju halte yang jaraknya lebih dari satu kilometer dari tempat kerjaku saat pulang; ada sih yang menawarkan tumpangan, tapi aku ingin berjalan kaki untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu kenapa, halte yang biasanya ketika jam enam ini hanya terisi olehku, kini ada satu orang lain lagi di sana.

Seorang pria, tinggi.

Berambut pirang.

Masih sepuluh langkah darinya, aku sudah tahu dia siapa.

“Asano-kun?”

Dia menoleh, tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeser posisi berdirinya. “Ah, ini Okuda Manami-san, ‘kan? Kekasih Akabane?”

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami melewati setengah jam di sana dalam diam; Asano-kun naik bus lebih dulu dariku, aku tak bertanya kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, aku masih kembali bertemu dengannya.

Besoknya lagi.

Dan besoknya lagi.

Penasaran, akhirnya aku pun bertanya.

“Salah satu temanku bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu, Okuda-san. Hanya saja di divisi yang berbeda. Dia juga salah satu guru di Kunugigaoka. Dia agak sulit ditemui jika di sekolah karena langsung pergi ke sini setelah jam pulang sekolah, jadi aku yang menemuinya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami bicarakan mengenai silabus pendidikan dan pergantian semester.”

Aku membalas, “Aah, begitu rupanya. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa memangnya?”

“Guru baru juga sih—Watabe Kyouka, ruang kerjanya di gedung barat. Mungkin Okuda-san juga tidak mengenalnya.”

Sudut bibirku terangkat kikuk. Ah, gedung barat, ya. Watabe Kyouka. Aku tidak tahu dia sih. Toh tempat penelitianku di gedung utama dan rata-rata aku kenal dengan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Pun kebanyakan orang-orangku adalah pria—eh tunggu, tidak ada yang menjamin juga ‘Watabe Kyouka’ ini seorang wanita.

Dan kenapa pula aku terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Okuda-san,” perkataan Asano-kun selanjutnya membuyarkan lamunanku, “bagaimana kabar Akabane sekarang? Katanya sudah sukses ya?”

Entah kenapa aku merasa semangat ada yang menanyai kabar Karma-kun. “Katanya dia akan mendapatkan promosi. Akan jadi makin sibuk pastinya, tapi aku turut senang mendengarnya. Karma-kun memang pantas mendapatkannya, dia sudah bekerja keras.”

“‘Makin sibuk’, ya? Berarti tiga hari lagi dia tidak bisa menemanimu melewati hari Valentine?” Asano-kun tertawa kecil.

Dasar. “Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu menantikan hari itu. Aku pasti masih akan tetap bekerja di lab.”

“Kau seharusnya bersantai sesekali kalau bisa.”

“Aku juga inginnya begitu.”

“Ya sudah, temani aku saja bagaimana? Setelah mengajar, aku tak ada jadwal apa-apa.”

* * *

 

Pada akhirnya, entah bagaimana caranya, tahu-tahu aku menemani Asano-kun berjalan-jalan di tengah kota tiga hari berikutnya. Sebuah _chat_ sudah aku kirimkan ke Karma-kun kemarin malam, memberi tahu bahwa hari ini aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Asano-kun. Namun terakhir kulihat satu jam lalu, _chat-_ ku tak kunjung dibacanya juga.

Ya sudahlah.

Mungkin memang sejak awal, Karma-kun tidak bisa menemaniku.

“Okuda-san,” Asano-kun menoleh padaku yang jauh lebih pendek. “Ya, Asano-kun?”

“Mau makan malam di mana?” Mataku mengedar. Napas berat kuhembuskan bingung. Aku tak masalah makan di mana saja, yang penting rasa lapar ini hilang; aku makan siang jam satu dan sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh, kau tahu selapar apa aku ini.

“Terserah Asano-kun saja. Tapi sepertinya, restoran manapun ramai ya. Sekarang jam makan malam,” gerombolan anak SMA berjalan melewati kami, aku menyingkir sedikit, “sebagian anak sekolah juga ikut merayakan hari Valentine dengan makan bersama.”

“Cari restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai saja?”

“Hm, boleh.”

Asano-kun berjalan agak ke dalam, dia menarik sikuku, menyuruhku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Banyak muda-mudi yang berjalan melawan arus dari kami berdua dan untukku yang sudah mulai lelah—baik untuk berjalan dan melihat, kau percaya atau tidak, tapi mataku ingin sekali terpejam karena mengantuk—perlakuan Asano-kun sangat kuapresiasi.

Tapi aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa ketika dia terus memegangi sikuku, menahanku agar tetap dekat dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja ... rasanya aneh ketika ada pria memegangku seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak terlalu kenal dekat dengan Asano-kun.

Dan aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa menerima ajakannya begitu saja.

Mungkin saat ini aku memang membutuhkan teman. Teman dari kelas 3-E tak ada yang bisa kuhubungi, kalaupun ada, mereka tidak terlalu dekat juga untuk kuajak jalan berdua seperti ini. Teman dekatku, Kaede-chan—Akari-chan—dan Kanzaki-chan ... jangan ditanya.

Ah, entahlah. Intinya, aku lapar dan ingin segera makan.

“Restoran ini bagaimana?” Kepalaku mendongak, menatap papan nama yang menempel di atas pintu. Sebuah restoran _sushi_ , nampaknya tidak terlalu buruk. Toh dari luar juga aku mendengar dengan jelas suara berisik dari dalam. Pasti banyak orang. Biasanya, kalau ramai seperti ini, makanannya enak.

“Oke.”

Kami berdua pun masuk.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa restoran ini akan ramai sekali. Untung saja salah satu pelayannya menunjukkan kami satu-satunya meja yang tersisa; meja di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan jendela. Kami pun berakhir di meja nomor empat belas itu.

Sebuah menu diberikan kepada kami. Aku memilih _sushi_ yang tampak enak dari menu, Asano-kun sendiri memesan makanan yang berbeda denganku. Sampai akhirnya kami selesai memesan, ada waktu yang _terpaksa_ kami lewati berdua, dengan duduk berhadapan, seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku tidak merasa canggung, toh akhir-akhir ini aku terus berdua dengannya (menunggu bus bersama dan sesekali bercakap-cakap sudah masuk dalam kategori ‘terus berdua’ di kamusku). Namun entah mengapa, ketika kami hanya duduk dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mengamati jalanan dari jendela yang terbuka, rasanya aneh. Aku tampak berada di sebuah tempat terpencil dan di tempat tersebut hanya ada kami berdua.

Nyatanya memang begitu—meja di sekitar kami penuh dan segala macam percakapan bisa kudengar, namun hanya meja nomor empat belas ini saja yang sunyi. Ingin mengangkat topik pun aku tak bisa, aku tak tahu apa kesukaannya atau hobinya atau hal-hal lainnya mengenai Asano-kun.

Dan aku kembali ke pertanyaan utama.

Kenapa aku bahkan bisa duduk di sini, berdua dengannya, di sebuah restoran, menunggu pesanan makan malam, ketika aku bisa melakukan ini semua bersama kekasihku?

Soal Karma-kun—

“Dia benar-benar tidak datang ya,” ujar Asano-kun tiba-tiba.

“Hm?”

“Maksudku, _well_ , aku sedang jalan bersama kekasihnya lho. Masa dia diam saja? Ini Akabane Karma yang kita bicarakan.”

Aku tertawa kikuk. “Um ... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir kulihat jam enaman tadi _chat-_ ku pun belum dibacanya. Mungkin Karma-kun sibuk sekali. ‘Kan dia bekerja di Kementrian. Mungkin berbeda dengan kita yang hanya guru dan peneliti. Bukan maksudku merendahkan atau bagaimana—”

“Dia tetap percaya diri ya.”

Aku memiringkan kepalaku spontan. “Maksudnya?”

“Iya, dia begitu yakin aku tak akan merebutmu. Siapa tahu aku suka padamu.”

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa suara-suara di sekitar kami menghilang. Alih-alih kaget, aku malah mengernyitkan dahiku tak mengerti. “... aku tak mengerti.”

Asano-kun mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum miring. “Tak perlu khawatir. Aku memang tak punya kekasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik kekasih orang lain. Aku juga ingin bersantai sebenarnya, tapi semua temanku sibuk. Dan kelihatannya Okuda-san juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama.”

Aku menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan kutahan. “Ah ... begitu ....”

Dia tertawa kecil.

Orang-orang yang terlihat seperti anak SMA meninggalkan satu meja di dekat kami. Pasti di antara mereka ada yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih—boneka, cokelat yang digenggam, dan tatapan malu-malu itu, semua orang juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

“Enak ya, mereka,” aku menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Asano-kun sebelum akhirnya sadar dia juga sedang menatap gerombolan orang yang sama sepertiku.

“Kenapa memangnya?”

“Soalnya aku tak pernah melewati masa-masa sekolah seperti mereka. Berpacaran, makan bersama seperti itu, segala macam. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan belajar—pasti berbeda dengan Akabane, ‘kan?”

Aku agak tersinggung mendengarnya. “Karma-kun belajar juga kok.”

“Bukan, bukan. Bukan yang _itu_. Kalian—anak kelas 3-E—masih dekat, ‘kan, sampai sekarang? Maksudnya Akabane ada teman untuk bersenang-senang, berbeda denganku. Rasanya agak iri.”

Belum sempat aku merespon perkataannya, suara langkah kaki ramai menuju lantai dua mulai terdengar di telingaku. Pasti gerombolan anak SMA lagi; dari tadi aku melihat banyak anak SMA yang berhenti di depan restoran ini, tampak ragu akan masuk apa tidak, sebelum akhirnya pergi dan menuju restoran di belokan sana (melihat dari menunya tadi, harga makanan di sini masih bisa terjangkau oleh uang saku anak sekolah, jadi aku yakin dengan pemikiranku tadi).

Namun, perkiraanku ternyata salah.

Satu orang di belakang sana, sibuk mengobrol dengan pria di kanan-kirinya, mematahkan semuanya.

Kami bertemu pandang—dan untuk sesaat, dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Mulutnya terlihat mengucap sesuatu,

—namun Asano-kun berkata lebih dulu. “Oh, ini pasti acara makan malam divisi Akabane, benar, ‘kan? Wah, kebetulan sekali.”

Apapun itu, aku ingin pergi dari sini.

* * *

 

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh orang, pasti antara aku atau Asano-kun, atau mungkin malah kami berdua, sudah mati ratusan kali dalam setengah jam ini. Ah, kenapa harus hari ini? Kenapa harus sekarang?

Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengan Karma-kun setelah akhir-akhir ini tidak bertemu dengannya dengan cara seperti ini?

Dan yang semakin ingin membuatku meloncat dari jendela di sampingku ini adalah, Asano-kun tampak menikmati hal ini tanpa memedulikanku sedikit pun. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum—miring—dan selalu menatap ke satu direksi yang sama.

Seseorang, seret aku keluar dari sini.

“Okuda-san, mau di sini sampai Akabane pulang atau selesai makan kita langsung keluar?”

“Langsung keluar,” jawabku langsung. Aku tidak sanggup ditatap seperti ini, lagipula tidak ada acara makan malam kantor yang sebentar.

“Oh, baguslah. Aku ingin lihat apa dia akan mengejarmu atau tidak.”

Kalau saja aku membawa racun yang sempat kuracik iseng ketika ada waktu luang, kuyakin racun tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam perutku.

“Asano-kun, berhenti memprovokasi Karma-kun. Lagipula ini tempat umum.”

Asano-kun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum geli, “Aku tidak melakukan apapun lho.”

Ya Tuhan ....

Sebelum aku berujar lebih lanjut, makanan yang kami tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang.

Aku memelototinya tajam ketika merasa dia akan melakukan sesuatu lagi yang entah apa itu, lalu dia malah tertawa kecil.

Tatapan di belakang punggungku terasa lebih menyeramkan dibanding sebelumnya. Aku tak ada pilihan lain selain menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat; pun aku menyuruh orang di hadapanku melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tidak akan pernah mau ditatap oleh Akabane Karma seperti ini, dan untunglah Asano-kun mau menurut. Tak sampai setengah jam, piring di hadapan kami berdua telah bersih semua.

Sesuai dengan apa yang kami katakan sebelumnya, selesai makan, tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku dan Asano-kun pun segera membereskan barang bawaan kami dan pergi dari sana.

“Jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi, Asano-kun,” kataku sedikit sebal ketika kami baru saja keluar dari restoran tersebut. Namun, belum sempat Asano-kun membalas perkataanku, dia buru-buru melompat menjauh dan meletakkan tangan di depan tubuhnya—seolah-olah sedang menghadang sesuatu.

 _Sesuatu_ yang seenaknya saja merangkulku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

“Okuda-san, kenapa _chat-_ ku tidak dibalas? Dan kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan dia, hm? Aku menanyakan hal itu,” Karma-kun bertanya tepat di samping wajahku—dia sudah hapal wajahku akan merona jika dia melakukan hal itu, dan dia suka.

“Hanya makan malam, Karma-kun,” jawabku tak berbohong.

“Makanya, punya kekasih itu dihubungi terus dong. Hampir saja kure—oke, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu _lagi_.”

Karma-kun memelukku semakin erat. Aku menoleh melalui bahuku. Di tangannya, ada tas berwarna hitam yang selama ini selalu dibawanya bekerja. Dia pulang lebih dulu? Tapi, pasti makanannya belum sempat datang.

“Sudah, kita pergi saja, Okuda-san. Kau suruh dia pulang.” Aku meliriknya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada Asano-kun yang, kuyakin, tersenyum diam-diam di balik tangannya yang terkepal.

“Asano-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini—”

“Tuh, ‘kan, bukan hanya makan malam, ‘kan?” potong Karma-kun.

“Maafkan perlakuan Karma-kun—”

“Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah, Okuda-san,” sahutnya lagi.

“Dan kalian berdua jangan seperti itu lagi—”

“Tapi—”

“Karma-kun.”

“Baik.” Aku tahu dia cemburu dan tidak mau disalahkan, tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan benar.

Satu dua kata kemudian, akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Asano-kun dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Karma-kun yang masih tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya. Uh, aku yang hanya sebatas pundaknya pasti terlihat mungil sekali jika Karma-kun terus merangkul pundakku seperti ini.

Aku tak tahu dia akan membawaku ke mana. Tapi selama bersamanya, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Toh, sudah lama ini tidak bertemu. Mau hanya berkeliling kota dengan berjalan kaki pun aku tidak apa-apa. Kapan lagi ada waktu seperti ini, kapan lagi bisa _bersantai_ seperti ini.

“Okuda-san.”

Yap, aku tahu nada ini. Dia pasti akan menanyaiku macam-macam.

“Apa? Kalau soal Asano-kun—”

“Sejujurnya, aku kesal. Dari semua orang, Okuda-san harus bersama dengan dia.”

“Akhir-akhir ini dia bertemu dengan salah satu rekanku. Kebetulan dia menunggu bus di halte yang sama denganku beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan ini juga hanya sekali saja. Aku, ‘kan, tidak terlalu mengenalnya.”

Karma-kun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menghentikan langkahnya (dan aku pun mau tak mau ikut berhenti di sampingnya), lalu memutar tubuhku agar kami menjadi berhadapan. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia memelukku lebih erat dibanding di depan restoran tadi. Wajahku tenggelam di dadanya—oh, parfum yang kubeli untuknya belum habis ternyata.

“Okuda-san.”

“Hm?” gumamku tak terlalu jelas.

“Okuda-san ingin dilamar seperti apa?” tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku memekik kaget spontan. Sebisa mungkin aku mendongak dan menatap sekeliling; ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang, bukan hanya _beberapa_ sebenarnya, dan memerhatikan kami sambil berbisik-bisik. Perkataan Karma-kun tidak keras memang, tapi tetap saja dipeluk di depan umum ini menarik atensi orang-orang yang lewat.

“ _Ano ..._ Karma-kun, sebaiknya kalau ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat—maksudku, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang? Kita di tengah jalan.”

“Di pinggir.”

“Iya, sama saja.”

“Jadi bagaimana?”

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap balik Karma-kun sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya. Kedua tanganku bersedekap di depan dada, mataku menerawang memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

“Hmm ... yang sederhana? Karma-kun tahu sendiri aku tidak suka yang mewah-mewah. Misalnya seperti mengucapkan ‘ayo menikah’ secara kasual? Lagipula, Karma-kun bukan orang yang romantis, jadi—”

“Ayo menikah.”

“Jadi, aku juga akan lebih tersentuh dengan hal sederhana seperti itu.”

“Ayo menikah.”

“Karma-kun.”

“Ayo menikah.”

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kutatap dalam-dalam matanya dan .. oke, aku tidak menemukan keraguan sedikit pun. Tunggu, dia serius?!

“T-t-tunggu—”

“Tadi katanya ingin yang kasual.” Karma-kun memasang ekspresi merajuk (yang sangat kutahu betul itu hanya akal-akalannya saja) dan menarik pinggangku mendekat. Dia tahu benar kelemahanku, jadi Karma-kun sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku dari jarak yang intim.

Wajahku tak bisa lebih memerah daripada ini. “Tapi, ‘kan, maksudku bukan sekarang. Aku tidak mau Karma-kun mengatakan itu hanya karena cemburu.”

“Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Usia kita berdua sudah 25 tahun. Karirku bagus, kita juga sudah mengenal lama sekali. Awalnya aku ingin melamarmu setelah pekerjaan yang membuatku sibuk akhir-akhir ini selesai, namun melihat hal tadi, aku jadi kesal. Aku tidak takut, tapi aku kesal.”

Aku tersenyum geli, kemudian menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

“Intinya Karma-kun melamarku karena _cemburu_ , ‘kan?”

Orang yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya itu memutar bola matanya malas. “Ya sudah, terserah Okuda-san saja.”

Tawa kecilku membalasnya. Kedua tanganku terangkat, memegang bahunya kemudian aku berjinjit—memberinya kecupan singkat sebelum akhirnya berkata,

“Iya, aku mau menikah dengan Karma-kun.”

Aku tersenyum simpul.

Seharusnya aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

 _Seharusnya_ aku tahu.

Dan sekarang kami semakin ditatap oleh orang-orang.

Karena Karma-kun seenaknya saja menciumku _dalam_ di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
